Today's engines often include single or dual overhead camshafts typically driven by timing chains and a drive sprocket or sprockets (or gears) off a front of the crankshaft, and may include one or more cam phasers. Chain guides, tensioner arms and tensioning devices (which may be hydraulic or spring actuated) are used to maintain chain tension. A sprocket or the like is attached for rotation with each camshaft and is driven rotationally by the timing chain, which is driven by the crankshaft sprocket. The timing of the opening and closing of valves of the engine in relation to the crankshaft is important due to a typically low clearance of the pistons to the intake valves when opening, and to the exhaust valves when closing.
Current orientation and timing arrangements for such engines typically include gage devices for each camshaft and a gage device for the crankshaft. Each of these gage devices typically includes dowel pins that engage a circular pocket in the engine block and a circular pocket in the respective component, thereby orientating each component relative to the engine block. While such orientation devices or systems work well for their intended purpose, they utilize multiple components that increase cost and complexity as well as potentially introduce additional tolerance variability into the engine timing and assembly process. As a result, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.